The present invention relates to a window frame for movable, i.e. lowerable, windows in automotive vehicles, which surrounds a window cutout. The frame is of rubber, or the like. The frame has two sealing strips of approximately U-shaped cross-section which in their mounted condition receive the window between them. The strips can be mounted on a body flange of the vehicle. The sealing strips are connected to each other as a single piece in the region of the upper edge of the window cutout and in the regions of the two side edges of the window cutout by a connecting bridge which extends approximately perpendicular to the plane of the window.
A window frame of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany Published Application No. 3,226,106. In that known window frame, the sealing strips are not reinforced, i.e. they do not have embedded reinforcing inserts. As a result, it is difficult to anchor them into the window cutout. Anchoring requires providing anchoring elements such as spring clamps, or the like.